Meet Team FELISE
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Note: Space Rovers induct new members into their team and send them to Hydrant 2. They also christen a new vessel as well, called the USS Claw. The new team’s name is Team FELISE (Fierce Elite Lionhearted Intrepid Space Explorers). We learn here that


Meet Team FELISE

Note: Space Rovers induct new members into their team and send them to Hydrant 2. They also christen a new vessel as well, called the USS Claw. The new team's name is Team FELISE (Fierce Elite Lionhearted Intrepid Space Explorers). We learn here that not all felines are adversaries of the Rovers.

Dramatis Personae

(Team FELISE)

Belle: Female, White Persian

Sable: Female, Bombay

Aika: Female, Siamese

Salem: Male, Black & White Shorthair

Anderson: (Andy) Male, Orange Tabby

Hercules: Male, Gray Tabby

Team FIDO

Captain Galaxia: Female, Golden Labrador

Vladimir Yagutin: (Vlad) Male, Alaskan Husky

Jacques: Male, Victorian Bulldog

Seneca: Female, Airdale Terrier

Motoko: (Toko) Female, Akita Inu

Cobain: (Coby) Male, Afghan Hound

Bernadette (Bernie): Female, Bishon Frize

Sean: Male, Kerry Blue Terrier

Agnes: Female, Norwegian Lunderhund

Vallos: (Val) Male, Peekapoo

Chapter 1—Feline Allies

The Master had called Hydrant 1 with intriguing news. In the past, there had been felines that helped the Road Rovers in their battle against Parvo and his cunning assistant The Groomer. He had finished the Hydrant 2 as well as a new spaceship called the USS Hunter, since Hunter had been responsible for the design of the spaceship the transformed felines would be flying. Of course, like their predecessors, this new team, named Team FELISE (Fierce Elite Lionhearted Intrepid Space Explorers) would be going through extensive, exhaustive training before they were sent into space with the newest "Watch Tower". The Space Rovers were interested in meeting their new allies and knew that the Master's knowledge was reliable. Unlike the Road Rovers, Space Rovers weren't familiar with felines but had a feeling they would get along with them rather well. Team FIDO had dealt with plenty of other creatures both friendly and hostile during their time as Sentinels. However, they had a feeling of tranquility and calm when the had gotten the stats, specs, skills and qualifications of the new team that they would meet the newest members once they became accommodated to Hydrant 2 once orientation was over.

After a period of about two to three months, the newest members of the Road Rover team were sent to Hydrant 1 in the USS Hunter while Hydrant 2 had been sent before them. The captain of Team FELISE, Belle, was very elegant and refined in her posture and language but was very easy to approach and engage in conversation. She and her crew seemed to be comfortable around the canines and were adjusting to the new environment rapidly. The other members were from all over the globe and could speak fluently in many languages, but they wouldn't have to worry about practicing their native tongues except for writing emails to home since the communicator buttons also acted as galactic translators. Sable, a female Bombay, found this to be particularly interesting and wondered how the gadget worked. Galaxia mentioned that only the Master really knew and it was far too complex for any of them to comprehend, to which she quickly agreed and laughed about.

After the welcoming party, Hydrant 2 had already been stationed in space in the Cat's Eye nebula, which was very fitting and appropriate. Everyone was wished good fortune and given blessings from the crew of Team FIDO before Team FELISE took the USS Hunter to their new home. The felines were very eager to see what the Road Rovers had built for them and would report as soon as they were settled into their new "home" away from home.

Chapter 2—Team FELISE's First Mission

Team FELISE was bewildered by the size and accommodations that were aboard the Hydrant 2. It didn't take them long to become adapted to everything that was around them and learn how to use the controls in the Tower as well as in the USS Hunter once they were given their first mission to begin exploring the unexplored. They were already well trained and each member had different skills according to their background so they knew they wouldn't have any trouble whatsoever keeping a watchful eye over space, retrieving messages from other Towers and Space Rover operatives and from the Rovers on Earth.

It was a relatively quiet day on Hydrant 2 when a call came from the Master on Earth. They had been commissioned to explore the Cat's Eye Nebula and surrounding systems. Once they had gathered all the information about the sectors around the nebula and different star systems, which took about two to four weeks and they had met plenty of interesting species along the way. They could interact and speak to all of them, gathering more and more stats about the vast "playground" that they called home. Unfortunately, not all species were friendly and their strongest member the aptly named Hercules had been catnapped. They hadn't seen where Hercules had been taken or what the ship looked like but Team FIDO and the other Space Rovers went into immediate action to begin searching for Hercules and discover the reasons behind the catnapping and return him to Team FELISE immediately.

Chapter 3—This Time It's Personal

Anderson, Hercules' younger brother, was most deeply affected by having his brother taken from under his nose. None of them had even noticed Hercules had been warped from the USS Hunter to the enemy's base, wherever that was. On cue, Team FIDO had already begun searching their database for possible culprits. The only villain they knew of having invisibility capabilities were the incredibly adaptable and cunning Chamelionites that hailed from Planet Camellia. The Space Rovers had dealt with them before and they were very sly. They were also very greedy and would do almost anything to get treasure from their enemies, even if they had to resort to taking a hostage. They weren't particularly hostile, just difficult to deal with when it came to haggling with them or negotiating. Many times, they wouldn't take no for an answer and they wouldn't back down from returning what was owed from them. They owed so much already to the Space Rovers for spending time at their hub but the Chamelionites didn't want to admit this. Their spendthrift ways would be their undoing and it would more than likely distract them from keeping Hercules nearby.

The Chamelionites had wanted Hercules because he had been especially beneficial for lugging heavy objects around for the less physical members of the Chamelionite crew. But, the Chamelionites had become lazy and lax in their storing duties. Hercules had been carrying treasure chests and other bulky boxes around the vast Chamelionite vessel. Hercules was drenched with sweat and tired from doing all of the Chamelionite's work for them. The Chamelionites were a race that didn't have to use violence to force someone to labor and toil for their ill-gotten gains. All they had to do was simply stare and glower and the opposition would be stricken with fear. Hercules had fallen under this spell and needed to be brought back to reality. Anderson, his brother, had been able to pull his elder brother away from the Chamelionites and bring him back to his old self. Anderson kept Hercules quiet since Hercules had a tendency to be quite loud at times. Belle did her persuading and Sable and Aika kept the opposition sidetracked with their beauty. Most of what had been owed to the Space Rovers had been returned and Hercules was unharmed. The Chamelionites wouldn't be a problem because they were all talk and no action. Nonetheless, the Chamelionites were a villain that the crews wouldn't have to fret over in the future.

Epilogue 

When matters had calmed down for all crews, they had reverted to watching the Cat's Eye Nebula and its surrounding systems for activity. They worked in conjunction with Team FIDO in many instances and worked stupendously with them in many instances. They made an exceptional force against any evil that dared to rear its ugly head. From time to time, the occasional disagreement would occur but that was normal. Disagreements were always short-lived and resolved in a matter of seconds with friendships deepened and bonds strengthened.

No matter what happened in the future, these just groups would be around protecting the cosmos from danger and watching over our tiny blue planet from a distance, our ever present sentinels and loyal guards.

June 2, 2005


End file.
